Birthday
by skyofpie
Summary: "This birthday isn't anything special. Well, not compared to later years, at least. This is before he becomes an overnight internet sensation, before anyone knows about the name Austin Moon, and most importantly, before Ally." The change in feelilngs between Austin and Ally, as each new year; each new birthday, comes to pass.


**15**  
This birthday isn't anything special. Well, not compared to later years, at least. This is before he becomes an overnight internet sensation, before anyone knows about the name Austin Moon, and most importantly, before Ally.

Dez may disagree with the fact that it's not something to be excited about. After all, it was he, not Austin, who baked the walrus-shaped cake.

**16**  
This time, he's supposed to have a surprise birthday party. The problem is, whoever put Ally in charge overlooked that fact that she is not a very deceiving person. Not only is she a terrible liar, she's a terrible hider of the truth. Two different things, if you didn't know before.

Nonetheless, it means Austin has to pretend to be surprised. And the problem with _that_ is that he's not the best truth hider, either.

"You knew," Ally states as she begins cleaning up, several hours later. She stares up at him, awaiting his confirmation. He shrugs.

"I had a hunch." He tries to grab a stack of used paper players, to throw away, but Ally leans forward and swats at his hands.

"It's your birthday. You aren't allowed to clean."

"Maybe I like cleaning," he retorts, and Ally rolls her eyes.

"And maybe I like the beach. Then again, maybe not. C'mon, just let me clean up for you. I already feel bad that your surprise was ruined."

"It wasn't ruined. I still had a great time, Ally. Besides, what does it matter, whether or not everything goes according to plan?" This is the way that they are so very different.

"I could slap you for saying that. But it's your birthday. _Because_, Austin," she stretches out 'because.' "It's more special that way."

"Isn't it the thought that counts?"

"I'm _thinking_ you can count _out_ a party next year if you keep arguing with me, young man," she teases, chuckling at her own joke. Austin smiles to himself, and the real surprise of the evening is the fact that she might've just said something half funny. He's not going to tell her that though.

She'd never stop spouting puns.

They walk home together, in the dark. As they approach his house, she murmurs one last "happy birthday" and hugs him.

The feeling in the pit of his stomach, never before a result of _Ally_...he'll call that real surprise; phase two.

**17**  
There are a lot of people at this party. Groups and crowds and throngs of them, and good percentage Austin's never even been acquainted with. Yeah, the party has been thrown for the occasion of his turning seventeen, but this isn't _his_ party. It's Jimmy Starr's.

Hundreds of people, but the one he's looking for is nowhere to be seen. If only Ally were a little taller, he may have been able to spot her...

Nah. He likes her height compared to his.

He also likes turning around to find her small hand on his arm. "There you are," she says breathlessly. He's suddenly feeling a little breathless himself. He hadn't really associated Ally Dawson with the color pink. But now that he has no choice...he's glad he has no choice.

"You look amazing," he compliments, and notices her reddening face. He can't tell if she's blushing, or just warm, with all the people compacted in the small area.

Amazing doesn't even cut it, not with her. But in their friendship, looking amazing is right where the line is drawn.

"Is Jimmy having you perform tonight?" She asks as softly as she can with all of the surrounding voices. Changing the subject as quickly as she can, because he knows she gets uncomfortable if they talk about her appearance for too long.

"Nope. Tonight I just get to chill." They both simultaneously look around the room and share a smile.

"Chill. Right." She practically has to yell.

"Fine, as chill as I can..." He trails off, because her head suddenly turns to her left. He can hear the sound of glass shattering. Followed by angry shouts, at a rapidly increasing volume.

"I think serving alcohol was a bad idea on Jimmy's part," Ally comments meekly. Austin nods, and steps a little closer to her, putting his arm around her shoulder. Just in case.

Everyone around them is growing silent. And then it's nothing but the shouts. One man throws the first punch. Ally buries her head in Austin's chest, because she can't bear to watch.

Security guards burst in, and a minute later, Austin lifts Ally's head.

"It's over," he whispers to her, just as the noise starts back up. "You okay?" She nods, but continues to hold a slightly shaken disposition, compared to a few minutes ago.

He gives her a hug. Only because he knows she's feeling anxious.

"I'm fine. It's so nice, just being able to chill tonight, ya know?" The corners of her mouth twitch, up into a smile.

**18**  
This year is different. In a good way. Because this year, it's just the four of them. After last year, Austin has had enough full-blown parties to last him until he's twenty.

Well, maybe not _that_ long.

This year Ally bakes the cake (in a normal, non-walrus way), Dez does the decorations, and Trish claims to have helped with both. It's not much, compared to other years, but it's his favorite, out of all the other years.

"You're an adult now," Ally beams at him, not the tiniest sign of frosting on her face, something that couldn't be achieved by anyone else.

"Hey, she's right! Say something intelligent and mature!" Dez commands.

"With this one? I'm not so sure you'll find any intelligence _or_ maturity." Trish rolls her eyes.

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, Austin," Ally assures him, "you're smart enough. As far as maturity goes, though..." She smirks at him, and he blushes.

"Not everyone can be as perfect as you, Ally." _She_ blushes.

"Eat your cake," she murmurs, and he does, before he can say any more stupid things.

Just like two years ago, he tries to help Ally clean up.

Just like two years ago, she won't let him.

"Why is it that the only day each year that you're totally organized and helpful is on your birthday? That's the one day you _aren't_ supposed to be doing any work!

"I do work on other days!" Austin cries indignantly. She better _not_ be calling him lazy.

She's not calling him lazy, but sometimes she does like to tease him.

"Don't you mean other _birthdays_?"

"I do!" He reaches out to tickle her, and it's a very good thing she isn't holding anything at the moment, or it'd be all over the floor. Forgotten as she tries to wriggle away from him.

"Stop! Fine! You do!" she gasps between fits of laughter.

"That's what I thought." He grins down at her.

Why aren't they dating yet?

Oh, that's right, Austin has to remind himself. It's because he's too much of a coward to ask her out. Even though Austin Moon is _not_ a coward.

"Hey, I still haven't given you your present. Which I did go through the trouble of buying for you." Ally shuffles through her purse, on the piano bench, before pulling out a small box.

"Because throwing me a party and baking me a cake...that just wasn't good enough."

Not for you, she wants to say, but doesn't dare. Nothing would be too good for you.

He opens the box to find a pair of two guitar picks. One ruby-red one, with his name engraved in gold script. The other one is dark blue, and says in silver, 'A&A.' Austin and Ally.

"This is awesome, Ally." He hugs her tightly.

"It's just picks."

"Awesome picks."

"Hey, Austin?"

"What's up?"

"This is going to sound weird, but it's been on my mind. I saw the average length of a celebrity's height of fame, before they just give up. Don't give up, okay? Cuz...you're dream is my dream, and I want it to last forever." He hugs her again, because he can...and because he likes to.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Ally. I can promise you that."

He's not going to give up on music. But that's not the only dream of his that he's never gonna quit on.

He can't believe he hasn't kissed her yet.

**19**  
To be honest, he'd rather be sleeping. Yeah, 'you don't turn nineteen every year,' and he does love performing, but this is his fourth sold-out concert in a row. He misses his twelve-hour-a-night sleep schedule. At least they're back in Florida.

When he stumbles onto his bus past midnight, his energy level is low, but his priority list is high. Not the best combination. Ally is there, of course, and she's shoving a hot coffee into his hands, which he gulps down quickly, before he even says thank you. That comes afterwards. Along with a tired hug.

"The stage manager woman is on hold right now," she says softly. "The one in Los Angeles." Austin groans.

"Why so late?"

"It's earlier there, remember? Are you going to be able to make the call? I can call her tomorrow. Or have Trish take up the conversation; though she wanted to speak to you personally."

"I don't think I can do it. Not right now," he yawns, flopping down on the couch. "When did this get so hard?" He doesn't mean to sound so whiny, but Ally doesn't mind. She takes a seat next to him, and he can see the strain she's using to keep her eyes opened as well.

"It's okay, Austin. Trish just did a little over-booking this week. I'll make sure she doesn't do it again. But hey, nothing planned for tomorrow, right? And in forty-five minutes, we'll be home, and you can sleep in your own bed."

"Right," he yawns. "Did you get yourself any coffee? You're probably exhausted, too."

"I'm not as bad as you, trust me." A sleepy smile plays across her lips. He's pretty sure it's the drowsiness, but he's got the urge to kiss her.

It wouldn't be the first time, after all. He's kissed her before, except that was several months ago, and neither of them have spoken of it since.

This time though, he could get away with it. Blame it on how tired he is.

But maybe she can tell what he's thinking, or maybe she's thinking about it too, and she doesn't want to be, or maybe she just suddenly really needs to end the call with the Los Angeles stage manager, as she claims when she abruptly stands up.

At least she sits back down with him on the couch. And he pulls her a little closer, so that she's nearly on his lap, and normally this would be weird for them. They're both too drained to care.

"Ally?"

"Hmm?"

"I-" he's about to tell her a lot of things that she doesn't need to know. Like how he's feeling _feelings_, when he's with her, and how he finally knows how to explain it. But he catches himself before he falls for her all the way.

That's the dangerous thing about after-midnight. You're not quite yourself when you talk. Or maybe you're too much of yourself.

It's not good timing, either way. "-I was wondering how late it is." It's a good thing she can't see his face right now. He's wearing a questionable expression.

"Too late," she mumbles, shifting so that her cheek rests on his chest, her legs curled half-underneath her. She looks up at him for a second, before she closes her eyes.

Maybe the coffee finally kicks in for him. Or maybe he's just in love with the girl in his arms. He feels wide awake.

"Happy birthday," she murmurs, and then she doesn't say anything else, because she's eighty percent asleep. It's not really his birthday anymore, because that ended at eleven fifty-nine. But that's okay.

This is going to be the year, he decides, and then he's eighty percent asleep, too.

**19-And-A-Half**  
(Give or take a few days)

He's just lucky that it doesn't even take the full year.

It's not exactly unexpected either. They're at the piano together, not even writing a song. And their hands touch, like they always do, but Austin has been thinking more and more of it as time wears on.

He stops, and so she stops. "Austin," she whispers, but that's all she says, because he's leaned closer (and so has she), so that their noses are almost touching.

"Ally," he replies softly, grinning.

"Stop being annoying." He can feel her breath as she speaks. She's close enough. He gently nudges her nose with his, and she rolls her eyes. "I swear, Austin, if-"

He goes for it. She's smiling at the same time he's kissing her. And then she's kissing him.

If he were to ever look back on this moment, he'd think it was strange, how neither of them questioned this. How they both just took the plunge like they had no doubts. Even Ally, who questioned and doubted everything.

But for the time being, he's letting one hand wrap around her waist. He's letting his other hand tangle in her hair. And he's letting her hands do whatever they want.

He's been waiting a long time for this. And he doesn't know why he's waited so long.

**20**  
He's never been one to pick out constellations very easily. Of course, she has. For some reason, she fails to realize that passing this talent onto him will never work.

It's late, but not so late. Just late enough to the point that the rest of the guests have left. Austin let Jimmy throw another party in his honor this year, but this year he approved the invitation list first.

And now, they're just energized enough to be able to climb onto the roof (something that Austin is fairly sure is _not_ allowed, but something that he's convinced Ally is perfectly acceptable). The good thing is that it's not cold.

The great thing is that Ally's head rests on his chest, and her hand is intertwined with his, and that they can do what they want tonight. Tonight and forever; that's the best thing.

"-And see, if you turn your head just a little, you can-Austin!" She turns on her side, and blows into his face, to regain his attention. He blinks, and doesn't even try to pretend he's been paying attention.

"I don't think stars are my thing," he admits, and she sighs.

"Stars are everyone's thing. Everyone likes stars."

"Not everyone can _read_ the stars."

"Don't be so argumentative," she complains.

"Don't be so arguable." She kisses him on the side of his neck, because that's the closest. If they were in another position, maybe, she'd kiss him on the lips. And anywhere else.

She'll save that for later, when they aren't on a roof.


End file.
